Unreliable Loving
by HikariTaiKurai
Summary: Would you give your life up for Seto Kaiba? Even if he might not return your love. It might remain a mystery as to why he refuses to love, but read and you might understand Seto a little bit more. OneShot. [Seto Kaiba X The Reader]


(C)Yu-Gi-Oh! is copyright its respective owners.

I gazed upon the tangerine sky, secretly wishing for the day to begin. Domino City began to dim their lights, ending their troubled day with a wish of good night. I now dread coming home to a take-out, lonesome, dinner and an empty bed.

Depressing. I almost wish work would never end.

'_You don't like coming home because it's lonely_.' A voice inside my head began to speak.

Well of course I don't like coming home. I mean, when was the last time Seto and I ate together, in the same room? Or at the same time!? Every time I cook a romantic candle-lit dinner, he refuses, stating Kaiba Corp is going through rough times.

I myself curled into a fetus position. Looking across the empty bed, I sighed and prepared myself for another lonesome night. Seto usually goes to bed long after I've fallen asleep and wakes up hours before I am. He never strays to far from his lap-top and even argued that he needed to take it with us on our wedding night.

A single thought passed through my mind. Does he still love me?

Hesitation.

A battle between reasoning and wishful thinking raged through my thoughts. Of course he still loves me. He hadn't stated otherwise. I mean, wasn't it a good sign that I haven't found a note stating he was filing for divorce or finding discarded clothing that were not mine or his underneath the satin pillows?

'_Just keep telling yourself that_.' The voice revealing itself.

Before I could think of alternate answers as to why Seto neglects proposing his love to me, I cast my eyes unto my diamond ring. Simple, small, and expensive. I could fell the voice of disbelief's presence returning.

'_Your love was bought when he proposed with that ring'_

No it wasn't. I would gladly stay by his side, even if he hadn't owned his own company.

'_And million of dollars?'_

Aggregated by the voice's inconsiderate suggestion, I stumbled out of bed furious at my own conscience. I rested my hands on our wedding picture. A cool sensation rushed through my body. An omen, maybe?

A strong, but awkward silence filled the air. But I knew my voice had struck a weak spot.

What is happening to our marriage? It may began a little rough, but what newly-wed's relationship didn't?

'_What happen to his promises? His __**undying love**__ words of devotion for you?'_

But you forget, you ungrateful voice, Seto acted the same when I first met him. And look where we are now.

'_But are you happy?'_

Grief pierced my heart causing heavy damage. Lying to myself wouldn't prove a point, only that I might need serious therapy after tonight. Of course I was happy, but those words were spoken with uncertainty.

'_He doesn't hold you, kiss you, and desire you anymore. Your bedroom is always perfect, showing no signs of two people living here.'_

He always claimed his attraction for me could never be described in words. And besides, just because he never says his love for me anymore, doesn't mean he stopped caring.

'_Don't argue with me. I simply tell what you already know._' The voice replied.

I must be losing it. Scribbling useless thoughts within my journal did not help me confront answers I needed. The picture of Seto and I exchanging our vows within the Church brought pain to my heart. Maybe I should ask…

'_You're afraid_.' The voice of realization interrupted my crisis.

I am not afraid. Of neither the future nor what Seto may say if I were to ask him if he still loves me. I trust him.

'_You're afraid he no longer needs you.'_

For the first time, I could not argue with the voice. Seto Kaiba managed to dominate Kaiba Corp from his adoptive father, transform from a W.M.D production into an entertainment industry, and earn multi-million dollars. And all without me.

I left the comforts of the desk. Leaving behind the picture, my notebook, and my feelings. Seto's office not far from my -spouseless room- I directed my path, although it's painful walking towards the source of my restless night.

The sound of a rapid pace stroking the key board brought me to my knees. He showed no sign of insomnia or even a hint of moving for the next twelve hours.

'_He once used to ask for your help.' _

My distant memory of when we first got married plagued my mind. Seto would often forge a computer virus through his own computer network so his employees had to call him and regret to inform him that the day could not proceed until their fire walls were re-built. All because he wanted to spend the day with me.

'_Now he has an affair. With his computer.'_

No. Love cannot vanish in less than a year and half. I know that all this doubt is unnecessary.

'_Than why don't you go and ask him?' _

He's busy.

'_Why are you sitting out side his office?'_

I need the exercise.

'_You worked seventy-two hours this week. Slept only twenty.'_

It was a busy week for the company.

'_He only spoke to you twice.' The voice mused._

More than last week. That's progress.

'_Seto asked you to pick Mokuba.'_

I'm sure he mixed me up with the limo driver.

'_And he asked you why you weren't sleeping in the bed.'_

Tears threatened to spill. The voice was right. Seto never noticed that I am in bed every night, even if sleep never comes.

'_He might not respond. You're afraid he will forget you.'_

I chose to ignore the voice.

Stepping into the office, Seto's trench coat laid unfolded upon the sofa. He didn't look up to see who has interrupted him at ten o'clock in the evening.

"Seto," I spoke with false confidence.

"Not now, I'm busy." His fingers gingerly tapped the key board.

"Will I be able to see you in the morning?" I finally asked after hesitation. "Maybe we can have breakfast together."

He repeated, "I'm busy, remember?"

"Well, why not come to bed? So you can be refreshed in the morning."

My offer was refused with a grunt. He didn't even give an explanation as to why. If not for an obvious reason, he was busy.

"Seto!"

I reached over to close his lap-top. I was surprised at his sudden reaction as Seto gripped my wrist gently to stop my objection. I tried to release my wrist from his grasp, but it only made him seize tighter.

"Why must I remind you, again? I'm busy!" Seto's voice raged.

"I miss you, Seto. I want you. I want to look in your eyes and know everything will be alright. To hear you say that you love me, whispering my name in my ear, and to continue making promises."

Silence. When he turned around to gaze in my eyes, I knew he saw my pain. He stood up and looked away. I continued.

"It feels like I don't know you any more. I promised in our vows that I will always try to help you, no matter what. But Seto, slowly your losing me!"

Courage did not find a way into my actions. Instead shame filled my heart. Looking at my partner's distant expression destroyed me. No longer than realizing what I had said, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

He looked at me with those serious eyes. And I wonder if he'll feel love for me again.

Seto, for once, didn't have an answer. And I finally understood by looking in his blue eyes, why he said all those things of love. It was a dream. All this time and when he woke up, he slowly pushed me away.

"Love is only a distraction." He said, but doubtfully. "That I really don't need."

This left me empty and his cruel thoughts invaded my mind. In an instant, the warmth I once felt slowly faded. I finally revealed the true terrors of my love.

"You're a stranger to me, Seto Kaiba. I kept waiting, hoping you will return."

Seto interrupted my monotone and placed some strides between us.

"Somehow, I don't understand, but somehow I love you more after our marriage."

The words Seto spoke lifted my spirits from the deep sorrow I felt. But curiosity burst my excitement.

"People just don't understand. I didn't want them, or you, to know that." Seto replied, speaking in a riddle.

"I want you to take my hand because I need you…." I spoke, exposing my desire to be with him.

Seto lead me away from his office, after saving his work. Towards the bedroom and on the bed, he laid down besides me. It felt like the first time.

Tears no long threatened to render my insecurity. But like a true partner he felt it. I still needed to ask though.

"Why did you distant yourself from me?"

Seto stroked my hair, romantically and pulled me into his strong arms.

"I'm sorry my attitude has changed. But I love you in a way I can't explain..." Seto revealed, without hinting at the mysterious conclusion at his indifference.

But those words meant everything to me.

**Author's Note:**

I know, the ending is not what I was trying to go for. But the more I wrote, I began to think no one knows why Seto Kaiba refuses to love. So I wrote this story to show that even with a cold heart, any one can love and might not even know the reason why. Thus is why I left out why Seto didn't know why he distant himself from the 'lover'.

The 'lover' realizes that after their marriage with Seto Kaiba, he begins to act indifferent. In their conversation Seto points out that he loves the 'lover' even more than before. And for that, he tried to hide his love because Seto felt like on one could understand (not even his 'lover') So he became more cold and focused all his attention and time on work.

It's difficult to explain the point I'm trying to get out. If you understand, I congratulate you. It's my first one-shot, so the lack of detail and length is sort of new to me.

This story was written for me, with my Original Character and her love for Seto Kaiba. Even when he refuses to show his love for her. But the 'Lover' can be anyone you like. Even a character from Yi-gi-oh, though I doubt anyone from the anime is able of loving him and earning his love in return. It doesn't matter, it can even be you the reader if you so desire.

You can decide whether or not Seto continues to act indifferent around his 'lover' or their relationship changes after his "confession." The possibilities are endless. Thus I hoped you enjoyed my one-shot, _**Unreliable Love.**_

(C)_**Unreliable Love**_ written by Hikari Tai Kurai


End file.
